poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ernie, Mr Rails, Millie, the trains, Shrek and Donkey arrive at the tower
This is how Ernie, Mr Rails, Millie, the trains, Shrek and Donkey arrive at the castle goes in Underground Ernie Meets Shrek. heroes climb a mountain side Donkey: Oh, Shrek. Did you do that? Bakerloo: Oh, excuse you! Donkey: Man, you gotta warn someone before you just crack one off. My mouth was open and everything. Shrek: Believe me, Donkey. But, if it was me, you'd be dead. sniffs It's brimstone. We must be getting close. on Victoria: I haven't smelled a smell like that since Circle had onions in her carriages. Ernie: You couldn't be more right, Victoria. Donkey: Yeah, right, brimstone. Don't be talking about it's the brimstone. I know what I smell. It wasn't no brimstone. It didn't come off no stone neither. climb up a ridge and peek over the edge towards a castle surrounded by lava and clouds swirling near its tallest turret with a bridge leading to it Shrek: Sure, it's big enough. But, look at the location. laughs climbs over the edge and climbs down Donkey: Umm, Shrek? Remember what you said that ogres have layers? Shrek: Oh, aye. Donkey: Well, I have a confession to make. Uh. Donkeys don't have layers. I mean, we wear our fear right here on our sleeves. Bakerloo: Wait a second. Donkeys do not have sleeves. Donkey: You know what I mean. Jubilee: You can't tell us you're afraid of heights. Donkey: Uhh, no. It's just that I’m not comfortable with being on a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava! Shrek: Look, Donkey. We're right here beside you for emotional support. We shall tackle this thing together one little baby step at a time. Donkey: Really? Hammersmith: We're behind you all the way. Donkey: Okay, that makes me feel so much better. Ernie: Keep going and don't look down. Donkey: Okay, don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Keep on moving. Don't look down. steps on a board too hard and it breaks off, causing him to look down Donkey: gasps Guys. I'm looking down! and turns to the others Oh, Gosh, I can't do this! Just let me off, please! Ernie: But, we're halfway already. Donkey: But I know that half is safe! City (Underground Ernie): And as a matter of fact, I think finding a safer way in is the best option! Shrek: Okay, fine. We don't have time for this. You go back. Victoria: And, City, young man, I suggest you stop your whining and suck in that gut. Donkey: Guys, no! Wait! and Shrek shake the bridge as they move Donkey: Aaahh!! Don't do that! Ernie: Oh. I am sorry, Donkey. Do what? Oh. the bridge This? Donkey: Yes, That! Shrek: Yes? Yes, do it. Ernie: Ok. shake the bridge as they keep moving Bakerloo: Ernie, I highly think shaking the bridge is necessary! Donkey: screams No, guys! No! Stop it! Ernie: You said do it! We're doing it! Donkey: I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Shrek, I'm gonna die. already on the other side Donkey: Oh. Shrek: That'll do, Donkey. That'll do. trains, Ernie, Mr Rails, Millie and Shrek walk past him Donkey: Cool. Bakerloo: So, Where is that fire-breathing lizard anyway. Shrek: Inside, waiting for us to rescue her. Donkey: chuckles He was talkin' about the dragon, Shrek. the trains, Ernie, Mr Rails, Millie, Donkey and Shrek walk through the castle Donkey: You afraid? City: I am a little. This castle's already giving me the creeps. Shrek: No. But, shh. Donkey: Oh, good. Me neither. and the others move on. Donkey stops for a while then rejoins them Donkey: 'Cause there's nothin' wrong with bein' afraid. Fear's a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation. Unfamiliar dangerous situation, I might add. With a dragon that breathes fire and eats knights and breathes fire, it sure doesn't mean you're a coward if you're a little scared. I sure as heck ain't no coward. I know that. bumps into some armor and gets a helmet on his head. The knight's head falls off, causing Donkey to jump in fright Ernie: Keep it down! The dragon will hear! Shrek: Donkey. Two things. Ok. one finger Shut. another finger Up. Now, go over there and see if you can find any stairs. Donkey: Stairs? I thought we was lookin' for the princess. Shrek: The princess will be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower. Bakerloo: What makes you so sure? Shrek: I read it in a book once. shuts the helmet visor Donkey: Cool. You handle the dragon. I'll handle the stairs. I'll find those stairs. I'll whip their butt too. Those stairs won't know which way they're goin'. walks through some doors Donkey: I'm gonna take drastic steps. Kick it to the curb. Don't mess with me. I'm the stair master. I've mastered the stairs. I wish I had a step right here. I'd step all over it. and the others reach the tallest turret Ernie: Oh. Shrek. This tower must be where the princess is. City: I got one question, guys. Where is the.... with Donkey Donkey: Dragon! dragon breathes fire and Donkey jumps out of the way before running off. The dragon gives chase, following Donkey to where Shrek and the others are Ernie: Crickey! There is a dragon! breathes in and unleashes a fireball at the invaders Shrek: Guys! Look out! pushes them out of the way and dodges the fire ball City: Whoa! Hammersmith: Look out! dragon breathes fire Donkey: screams Victoria: Okay. Everyone stay still. If you don't move, he won't hurt you. feels something on her tail and turns to see Shrek holding it Shrek: Gotcha! and the others flee as Shrek gets flung around by Dragon then thrown into the tower where the Princess is breathes fire into a turret entrance which Donkey and the others have fled through and then uses her tail to break both sides of the bridge they're on. They stare up at Dragon and cower Donkey: Oh, what large teeth you have. roars Circle: What he meant to say was white sparkly teeth. Donkey: I bet you heared this from your food, but, you must bleach. That is one dazzling smile you got there. And do I detect a hint of minty freashness? smiles Donkey: And you know what else? You're... Dragon is a girl when she leans forward a girl dragon! Oh sure... I mean of course you're a girl dragon. You're just reeking of feminine beauty. scrunches up her eyes Donkey: What's the matter with you? Got something in your eye? blows a heart shaped cloud of smoke City: Wow. Donkey: Man, we'd really love to stay, but you know, I'm, uh... coughs I'm an asthmatic, and I don't know if it'd work out if you're gonna blow smoke rings. Shrek! picks up Donkey and the others in her mouth in the tower, Shrek gets up and dusts himself off Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan